Things Change
by froggychan
Summary: The Pevensie siblings stayed in Narnia after they're victory alongside Caspian. Unknown to them though, over half a century has past back in their home. Now new heroes have arrived to take down a new enemy and maybe find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my new fic. I've never done a Narnia one before. It will contain Oc's and it is set after Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Basically they didn't go home after Prince Caspian and it's been a good few years. It's focuses mostly on EdmundxOC and PeterxOC. Their ages will be explained at some point during the first two chapters but be warned the plot only kicks in after about three chapters. Enjoy!

Froggychan

Freya Walters ran down the dark streets with music pumping from the head phones in her ears. As her trainers' pumped cold pavement, the heart monitor beeped on her left upper arm. She skidded to a stop and took a swig of the water in her bottle then took out a small see through tub from the bag tied around her waist. After pouring some of her water into it and placing it on the floor, she took the electrical device off her arm. After being satisfied with her heart rate Freya walked slowly for the rest of her journey. By her side walked a large dog that cautiously watched her every move.

* * *

Edmund walked casually through the halls of King Caspian's palace, he walked alone just enjoying being in Narnia for none of his siblings knew when or if they would return to England.

"Hey Ed wait up." Peter jogged over to his younger brother and walked along side him. Edmund didn't speak but he did acknowledge his presence.

"So... I was thinking. What are we going to do when we get back to England? I mean, we have to go back sometime." Peter asked hesitantly, knowing how sensitive Edmund was about the state their home was in.

"I'm joining the army Peter. As soon as we get back I'm joining." Know his brother was going to protest Edmund walked faster, leaving a stunned Peter alone in the corridor.

* * *

As soon as Freya stepped into the dance hall she knew the only person there was Penny. Her best friend. She knew this because 3oh!3 was blasting from the stereo in the corner.

"YO. PENNY!" Freya shouted over the music. When she heard no replay she brought out the big guns. Smiling at her dog she shouted on the top of her voice.

"PERSEFANI"(AN: Please don't be offended if this is your name. I personally love it but my character doesn't please don't be angry) The music stopped dramatically and the small gymnast glared bullets, knives and anything harmful at the tall girl in the doorway.

"We. Had. An. Agreement" Freya rolled her eyes and crossed over the shiny floor, the padded feet of Bear following her. Penny was small for her age. At eighteen she was only 5.5ft compared to Freya's 5.9ft. Her graceful steps and spiky blonde bob cut gave her a pixie like appearance. Freya however was the opposite. A tall and slender body, from the running she did, and long, shiny copper coloured hair that fell to the top of her waist. Both girls though, shared clear cerulean eyes.

"Are we still going to the cinema tonight? I know Adam wants you there." Freya blushed and Penny wiggled her eyebrows. Adam was doing a biology course along with Freya and was every girls dream.

"Yeah I guess then a sleepover at mine is it?" After receiving a nod Freya turned, waved goodbye and walked out of the dance hall, ignoring the mild nauseous feeling in her stomach.

The girls walked into Freya's room at 10.00pm that night with scowls on their faces. Only after throwing their things onto their respective beds and kicking off their shoes did either of them speak.

"Perverted sneak. How dare he try and pull that trick. ARGH it just makes me so angry." Penny grumbled as she paced around the room. With a sigh Freya flopped onto her bed and threw her face into her pillow.

"Aw and you really liked him as well didn't you?" Penny asked sitting next to her friend. The girl nodded and muttered a number of curse words into the pillow. After awhile Freya got back up, grabbed her pyjamas from next to her and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Bear followed her and sat outside.

"You can change in here I'll go into the bathroom." She said miserably to her friend as she walked out. After getting dressed Freya looked at her reflection with sad eyes.

'_Why did he have to be like that? I thought he liked me.' _She sighed again and shook her hair out of her high pony tail.

Upon entering her room she found that the TV was on and that Penny had opened the sweets and popcorn.

"I'm thinking a sad film tonight so...My sister's keeper or Marley and me?" She asked, holding up the two DVD cases. Freya picked Marley and me and then they started watching it. Freya again felt the nauseas feeling in her gut. Bear gave a small whimper and Freya patted his head.

* * *

Edmund walked slowly to his chambers, in a world of his own until he spotted a door. '_This door defiantly wasn't here before' _The door was made of a totally different kind of wood compared to the other ones in the castle. This one was a very light brown, unlike the dark mahogany of the other ones. He slowly grabbed the door handle and pulled it down. What he saw on the other side shocked him.

Ok...so review and tell me what you think. After my last fic I'm saying this now, If I don't get more than 5 reviews I'm not giving you the next chapter. A one word review is fine I just want to know people are reading it. Critisism is fine as well just nothing too mean.

Froggychan


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I wouldn't update until I had more reviews but I couldn't wait so here you go. Ok so this chapter is ALOT longer than the last one but I have a plan for the next chapter. This will shed a tiny bit of light on their past but I've planned a big flashback chapter for the next one so be patient. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Narnia just Bear, Freya, Penny and their families.**

Staring at him was a room that looked like something from another world. The walls filled with posters of people and electronic gadgets far greater than his time littered the desk. But the thing that shocked him the most was what lay in the two beds on either side of the room.

After composing himself he shut the door quietly and walked to king Caspian's chambers.

"Hmm, this is strange, what are they doing here?" Caspian muttered to himself, taking a glance at the strange room. The king and the Pevensie siblings stood around the now closed door and whispered among themselves. Little did they know, the occupants of the room weren't as asleep as they thought?

Freya had awoken when her door had first been opened but didn't move for fear of attack, and to her surprise the intruder had not even entered her room. When it opened the second time she decided she would confront the person but the door closed again. When she heard muttering from outside her room she got up as quietly as she could, walked over to Penny's bed and poked her shoulder. She would have yelped if Freya didn't have a hand over her mouth. With one finger Freya pointed to the door. Penny nodded and got up stealthily. She stood next to the door, grabbed the handle and yanked the door open.

In a split second Freya had thrown herself out of the door and onto the nearest person, pinning them down.

"What the hell are you doing...in my house?" She began but then she looked around, the marble floors and white stone walls told her this wasn't her house. Then she looked at the person she had pinned to the floor, a boy around her age with pale skin and black hair. With wide eyes she got off the boy and faced the others. Penny had by now stepped out of the room and was also staring wide eyed at the teens gathered around their door.

"Where are we?" Penny asked daringly to the strangers in even stranger clothes. The handsome, tanned king held out his hand to the girls and started to introduce himself.

"Welcome. You are in Narnia, I'm King Caspian. These are the kings and queens of old, High king Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." He said with a Spanish accent, pointing to each person and introducing them.

"Ok then I'm Penny and this is Freya. Where is Narnia, I've never heard of it?" Penny gestured to herself and her friend. The queens took in the appearance of the two girls. From the tall red-head wearing a tank top and basketball shorts to the short blonde wearing a v-neck t-shirt and pyjama bottoms with cows on them. Then they looked at their own clothes, long silk night gowns.

"Please we need to know why we're here. I need to be somewhere tomorrow." Freya pleaded. Though he didn't show it, Edmund was highly amused at their accents. He could tell they weren't English. It's was starting to bug him so he decided to ask them about it.

"Um where are you two girls from, your accents are bugging me?" Edmund asked politely. Freya blushed.

"South Wales. Why, is it very noticeable?" She asked, suddenly becoming paranoid. "No, it's kind of cute." He replied, blushing madly. A short *ahem* coming from Penny broke the awkwardness.

"Well I think we've established that we're not going home tonight and that Freya has a cute accent but I want to go back to bed so if we may?" Penny requested. This was met with a quick nod from the young king.

"Of course, we must all be getting back to bed. I will request that nobody come near your door tonight. Then we will talk in more detail in the morning. Good night." And with that Caspian turned and walked back to his chambers, closely followed by the other teens. With one last look behind her, Freya entered her room and closed the door.

"WAKE UP FREY!" Penny shouted excitedly, jumping up and down on her friends' bed. Freya muttered tiredly and hit penny with her pillow. After two more minutes of this Freya muttered curse words under her breath and sat up, pushing Penny of her bed. Pulling off the covers, she walked over to her window, speaking as she walked

"Y'know, I had the strangest dream last night..." She ripped back the curtains then put her head against the glass. Seeing the vast green garden and blue sky she could tell they weren't in Britain anymore.

"Shit! What are we going to do now? Dad was supposed to be home today, what's he going to say when there's a giant hole in his house?" She moaned. Though, somewhere at the back of her mind she was mildly excited about her new surroundings.

"Oh please, don't give me that. You're just as excited as I am about being here, especially after our meeting with the kings and queens." Penny, famous for her eyebrow wiggling, did just that as she tidied her hair and grabbed spare clothes out of her bag. Freya rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out.

"Ha. Says the girl who was going googly eyes at the tall blonde, Peter was it?" This received a glare. Freya also grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe. Fifteen minutes later both girls were dressed and had done their hair. Neither was too dressed up just jeans and t-shirts.

Just as they were about to leave Freya heard a small yelp from next to her bed.

"Yes you can come to Bear." The huge leapt over Freya's bed and padded over to her side. He was in her room when they came to Narnia, they never go anywhere without each other. Bear barked once and picked up a bag that was next to her bed.

"Oh." Freya took the messenger bag from his mouth and the three set off down the hall. Half an hour later, after they got hopelessly lost, they met up with high king Peter. He led them down to the dining room where the rest of the people they met last night were eating breakfast. They received a chorus of 'Good mornings' from the royalty but when Bear entered the room Caspian stood up, slightly startled.

"Oh don't worry Bear is a real softie despite his size." Freya said trying to reassure him. Lucy ran up and kneeled next to the mass of fluff.

"Can I smooth him?" She asked hesitantly. Freya gave a nod and soon enough Bear was on his back and everybody had tickled his belly at some point during breakfast, even Caspian had given his fair share of attention to the large dog. The St Bernard had distracted everybody from the clothes worn by the two girls, until now.

"What are you wearing?" Edmund asked taking in the strange clothes. Blushes graced the cheeks of both girls as they looked down at their clothes.

"Jeans and t-shirts, what's so strange about that?" Penny challenged. Still receiving odd looks from the group, Freya crossed her arms.

"Well, what are we supposed to wear then?" Susan and Lucy exchanged a look before grabbing the hands of both girls and leading them to their shared room.

"Ok so Penny you seem about Lucy's height and it should only be a little bit tight. Freya you can lend one of my dresses, the length will be fine but it the corset may be quite tight." Susan said professionally, after picking what dresses they would like to borrow the girls quickly changed into them then stood in front of the long mirror.

Penny wore a long baby blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves that went down to her hands. It fitted her quite well but she was older and curvier than the dresses owner so it was a bit tight. Freya however was having a bit more trouble with the dress Susan lent her. Her dress was a floor length, ruby red dress with a slight V neck and sleeves that went past her fingertips. Her problem was the fact that her figure was fuller than Susan, particularly in the chest section so the dress was tighter than she would have liked in that area.

"Flippin' hell Frey!" Penny gasped. Her friend favoured baggy things over tight things so this was a shock to her to.

"Shut up Penny you're making me self conscious." Freya said throwing her arms over her chest. Susan and Lucy had a glint of jealousy in their eyes but didn't voice it.

"How old did you say you were?"Susan asked. Freya sighed and dropped her arms.

"Eighteen. What about you?" She said slightly vacantly. Penny noticed this and got slightly worried.

"I'm twenty one and Lucy's sixteen. Peter is twenty two, Edmund is nineteen and Caspian is twenty three." Susan explained. Penny gave an almost too quiet sigh of relief, but Freya still heard it. She made a mental note to tease her about it later.

"Ok if we're done here Caspian said to meet in the garden, to discuss your being here." Lucy said standing and walking to the door. Halfway to the garden Bear started to whine again, but stopped after Penny gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

_Not now, not in front of everybody._ She thought glancing at her red-headed friend.

Upon entering the garden the group of girls approached the group of kings slowly, with the queens shielding the girls from view until they reached them.

"Ta da!" Lucy announced as she and Susan parted, revealing the newly clothed teens. Though self conscious the girls could tell their outfits were suitable due to the looks on the boys' faces, not so much Caspian but the girls could tell why that was.

After the awkwardness was over they talked about them staying in the castle and when Aslan might turn up. Then they drifted apart into pairs Susan and Caspian wandered off and Lucy went to the stables. Peter, Edmund, Penny, Freya and Bear wandered around for awhile just talking about themselves with no interruptions for hours and all of them enjoyed every minute of it.

"So what kind of things do you do in your time then?" Edmund asked. When he heard no reply he turned to look at Freya, who at this moment was staring blankly ahead of her. Bear was by now barking madly and Penny and Peter came running over to them. By the time they made it over to them Freya's eyes rolled back and she dropped like dead weight onto the grass.

It was when she started shaking violently that Edmund got really worried. When he reached out to help her Bear growled and sat next to his dear owner. When Ed looked over at Penny she looked worried but she didn't make a move to help her friend. Freya stopped convulsing after about three minutes and just lay still on the floor. That's when Bear got to work; he pushed her onto her side and positioned her arms with his nose and paws, after checking she was breathing of course. Peter and Edmund stood in wonder at how skilled this dog was, Penny however didn't look as impressed, this worried the kings.

Penny, though, had seen this before. When you've known someone for almost fifteen years you tend to know pretty much everything about them. Freya and Penny were as close as sisters. Penny stayed over Freya's house three nights a week, so she wasn't on her own all the time. Freya's father was in the army and wasn't home for six months every year. It had been a lot harder when she was younger; having no other family to take care of her he relied on friends, mainly Penny's family. When she turned fifteen they decided she could stay on her own, with occasional checkups from neighbours. After awhile she got used to being alone, apart from Bear but he wasn't a good conversationalist.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard small moaning noises coming from her friend. Knowing it was Ok to approach she kneeled next to Freya's head and smoothed the hair that was now matted to her wet forehead.

"Oh, please tell me I didn't." Freya pleaded, already knowing the answer. She could tell by the looks on the kings' faces that she had scared them. With a sigh she stood up shakily then immediately threw a hand onto her forehead. With a quiet moan she asked Penny to take her to her room, knowing she wouldn't get very far on her own.

"Don't worry I'll be fine by lunch time, after a quick sleep to get my head together. Bye." Freya gave a meek wave then turned away after receiving reassuring smiles from Peter and Ed.

When they entered the familiar room Penny guided Freya over to her bed to let her sleep. When Freya grabbed her pyjamas, Penny walked back out and said she would come back later, that she would explain things to everyone. Freya thanked her friend and started putting her pyjamas on when the door closed.

Now comfortable in her bed, Freya was curled on her side with a large fluffy Bear cuddled next to her. After awhile she began to drift in and out of sleep. She knew before she got into bed, though, what she would dream about.

**Hello again. Yes that was a HUGE chapter, the next one might not be as long, it is all about Freya and her life and stuff so review and you'll get to read it quicker. Also this is an AU so I made up the ages.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is my favourite so far. Thank you to the people who reviewed. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Narnian characters. Or anything to do with Narnia.**

Recap

Now comfortable in her bed, Freya was curled on her side with a large fluffy Bear cuddled next to her. After awhile she began to drift in and out of sleep. She knew before she got into bed what she would dream about.

End recap

_Flashback_

"_Mummy mummy is daddy coming home today?" A five year old Freya cried, running into her mother's open arms. Alice Walters scooped her daughter up and tickled her stomach, laughing at the giggles that poured out of her child._

"_Yes, lovely, daddy is coming home today." She answered after the giggling child calmed down. Her daughter was always excited when her daddy was in the conversation._

"_And he's got a present for you. I think you're going to love it." This provoked more giggles from the little red-head._

_Flashback_

Freya's hand unconsciously went to the African, beaded bracelet on her wrist.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, when is mum coming home?" Ten year old Freya asked as she approached her father. Quinn Walters looked down at his watch and then looked at his daughter._

"_Freya it's only been five minutes since you asked me before. Soon" He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Soon, when his wife came home, they would take Freya to the park and spend time together, like a normal family. _

"_WEEEE. HIGHER."Freya yelled as her mother pushed her on the swings. Her long red hair flew out behind her, she never let anyone cut it because she knew how much her mother like to brush it. Suddenly she saw her father in front of her. _

_With an evil grin she threw herself off the swing and let her father catch her. When he did catch her he fell to the floor and started to tickle her. Freya's mother walked over and joined in with the laughter. _

_To anyone else they looked like a normal family but to them moments like these were rare. It was rare that both parents were there at the same time. Whenever they were home, though, they made the most of spending time with their only daughter._

_Flashback_

"Mummy?" She muttered in her sleep.

_Flashback _

"_So...shall we have a comedy for tonight or adventure?" Thirteen year old Freya asked Penny as they walked into the DVD rental shop. This was the rare month where neither of her parents is home so Freya stayed over Penny's house. After picking a film, buying movie snacks that were sold there and paying for their things, they left the shop and began the walk home._

_Talking about all things under the sun both girls were completely unaware of the car speeding at an illegal speed toward them. Obviously drunk, the driver drove off the road and up onto the pavement where Penny and Freya were walking. Just out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the small car and pushed Penny out of the way. _

_Though she jumped at last minute she still hit the windshield and fell off the side of the bonnet. A shrill scream erupted from Penny's throat and one of the bystanders but that didn't stop the driver. With quick thinking Penny grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote down the registration number. _

_Then as fast as lightning she ran to her fallen friend with tears in her eyes._

_Lying there on the road was her brave friend, her hair was now slicked with blood and her leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. She put two fingers to Freya's throat. _

"_CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW." She screamed to the bystanders. In seconds people were on their mobiles, the ambulance came after about five minutes. By this time Freya was losing blood fast from the wound on the back of her head, and her breathing was getting shallower._

_The doors to the hospital reception slammed open and the heavy footsteps of Quinn Walters could be heard marching through the ward, followed by the lighter ones of Alice Walters._

"_Where is she? Where's my baby?" Alice demanded as soon as she saw the familiar face of her friend, who was the head nurse at the hospital. The nurse hastily led them to the neurology ward. Many people stared at the couple, still decked out in khaki uniform. _

_When they arrived at her room they found Penny and her Mother outside. Penny was crying and being comforted by her mother. This filled the parents with dread wondering what state their daughter was in. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw._

_There was their baby girl lying in the bed surrounded by machines. An IV was sticking out of her arm, blood filled the bag. There was also a breathing tube in her mouth. Alice walked hazily over to her daughter and kneeled by the bed, grasping her hand between both of hers. Quinn also made his way over to her, grasping her other hand. As they settled a doctor came in._

"_Ah you must be Quinn and Alice, I'm Dr Davidson." He shook both parents' hands before continuing. _

"_I'm glad to inform you that, thankfully your daughters' brain wasn't hurt too badly during the accident. So she isn't brain dead but she is in a coma. Now, she is showing brain functions and her body is slowly healing but we are unsure of how long she will be in a coma for. If you have any questions feel free to ask." After checking Freya's notes he walked back out again._

_Eventually it proved that the doctor was right. After awhile she started to recover, she started breathing on her own and didn't need the blood transfusions. It had been about three weeks but she did wake up. When she was fit enough she was allowed to go home, she walked out with a plaster cast on her leg but otherwise she was fine._

_Flashback_

"No...Don't go." She mumbled again in her sleep, she instinctively snuggled closer to Bear.

_Flashback_

"_Freya it's time to go love." Fourteen year old Freya was snapped out of her thoughts by the careful words of Penny's mother. Slowly she pulled away from the long mirror and left her bedroom. The drive to the cemetery was almost painful for Freya but she knew it was equally painful for her father, who sat beside her, she could see the tears in his eyes but she also knew he wouldn't let them fall, no he was too strong for that. Even during the ceremony she didn't cry, she felt strangely numb and hollow. _

_Just when everyone was leaving was when her eyes rolled back and she sunk into darkness. This was her first seizure. _

_The doctors confirmed it, she had epilepsy. Her seizures would be more random than other peoples, some people knew when it was going to happen, and she didn't. With some of the money left to her in her Mother's will, she bought a seizure dog. _

_When she first met him he was a one year old St Bernard. Love at first sight. The bond formed between them was more than one between a normal dog and its owner. Freya was ready to put her life in the hands, or paws, of this dog._

_Flashback_

_*Knock Knock*_

Freya shot up out of bed then touched her face. Finding tear tracks she wiped them quickly then went to answer the door. She opened the door a crack then she opened it fully when she saw that it was Edmund behind it.

"Um...I just wanted to make sure you were Ok." He said nervously. Freya gave him a smile and motioned for him to come inside.

"So, we didn't really get to talk much earlier. I was really enjoying our conversation." Freya said as she sat down on her bed. She signalled for Edmund to sit on the chair opposite.

"Yeah, um what was that about?" He asked awkwardly, sitting on the chair. Freya sighed and played with a lock of hair, Penny obviously hadn't explained it to everyone.

"Um, well when I was thirteen I was hit by a car and I cracked my head on the floor, I lost a lot of blood and was in a coma for three weeks. It wasn't until about a year later that I had my first seizure, and then I was diagnosed with permanent epilepsy." Freya reached across the gap between the chair and the bed and grabbed Edmund's hand.

Leaning forward slightly she placed his hand on the back of her head. His eyes widened when he felt a small dip on the back of her skull. Even though she had dropped his hand he held it there for a moment longer.

**Soooo how was it? Please tell me what you think, I'm dying to know what you think. Review, I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

HI I'm back. Sorry about the wait, the next few chapters may be abit more spread apart cause the last ones have been pre-written now Ive gpt to type them up. But don't worry I'll try and be quick.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN. NEVER WILL. only the oc's

Peter and Penny walked through the gardens for a second time that day. Peter was telling her about when he and his siblings first came to Narnia and everything that happened. Penny was truly interested but her thoughts would occasionally wander.

'_Hmm, I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks.' _She thought dreamily. Though in her dreamy state her ears just caught the *Twang* of a bow string. Without thinking she pushed the high king to the ground, who pulled her down with him. Distracted by the closeness between him and Penny, he didn't see the large arrow jutting out of the tree he had been previously standing next to. After a few awkward moments Peter stood up and helped Penny up. She was the one to rip the arrow out of the tree; this was obvious to the king now.

"I'm sorry to say this Peter but I think someone tried to kill you." Penny said grimly, inspecting the arrow and the suspicious yellow liquid dripping off the tip.

Everyone had now gathered in the dining room and was crowded around the arrow. Once the king and the Pevensie siblings had examined it and found nothing it was Freya's turn. So here she sat at the table examining the yellow liquid still seeping out of a small hole in the arrow head. She was careful to make sure she had no cuts on her hands before touching the, what she suspected to be, poison. She had a small clue what it was but she wasn't certain.

"Caspian, do you have snakes in Narnia?" She asked cautiously. When he nodded she realised what it was, to some extent.

"Well I think what we have here is snake venom. I'm not sure what kind of snake but if they are the same as some in places like Australia we've got problems." Freya finished. Everyone, except Penny, stared at her like she was crazy. Freya rolled her eyes.

"I'm studying herpetology." Blank looks were what everyone wore, well Penny was holding back a laugh especially at the frustrated look on Freya's face.

"Someone who studies and works with reptiles and amphibians but I'm specializing with snakes." She snapped as realization began to show on her new friends faces. She huffed and picked the arrow up.

"Look, someone wanted to kill Peter and like I said some of the snakes I know of have horrible venoms, resulting in excruciating and sometimes slow deaths. Anyone who went to the trouble to get venom obviously wanted the best." Freya said professionally. Edmund stood up and looked out of the window.

"When are we going to get a break? I personally don't fancy having to fight in another war." Edmund sighed, placing his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Well, let's just calm down for now. The assassin failed and now they know we know about them they won't try again for awhile. Let's just wait for Aslan to come. He should be here in a few days." Susan suggested, trying to keep everyone calm. With that everyone left for bed.

When they got back to Freya's room, she and Penny talked for awhile longer before getting ready for bed.

"Hey, good thinking with Peter in the garden earlier. I think he likes you even more now." Freya half joked. Truly she was proud of her friend. Between the two of them Freya was known for her quick reflexes. When she was seven her parents decided she had to learn how to defend herself, kick-boxing is her speciality, just like how gymnastics is Penny's but the two teach each other when they have spare time.

"Hey... can you train with me tomorrow?" Penny asked. Freya smiled, though she didn't admit it she loved doing gymnastics but to her it seemed like a very girly thing to do.

"Alright, but you have to practice kick-boxing with me." She bargained.

"Fine but I'm not being your punching bag." Penny said. Freya gave her the thumbs up, and then snuggled into her blankets. That night she dreamed of a certain dark haired king.

Days came and passed. Freya and Edmund spent most of their time together and the same goes for Peter and Penny, usually they would all hang around together and talk about things that they did and tales of Narnia.

After about five days since their arrival, Aslan turned up. They had all gathered in the gardens around the majestic lion.

"Freya and Penny, what year is it in your home." He asked curiously. They hadn't talked about this with anybody else, the subject never arose.

"It's 2011 why?" Penny asked tilting her head. The Pevensie siblings' and the great lion's eyes widened at this answer.

"How is that possible, I thought time was frozen when we were in Narnia." Susan panicked. Peter started pacing back and forth and Lucy stared in disbelief.

"No Susan I never said time was frozen. Time passes between both worlds different. It seems that almost five years here has been almost seventy in your world" Aslan bowed his head and paced around. Upon hearing this news Penny and Freya went into panic mode.

"Woah so your saying that if we ever get back its going to be in the future or something" Penny squeaked. Freya put her head in her hands and groaned loudly.

"That might not happen again, but I can't guaruntee. I can't let you go home just yet though, you are here for a reason." Aslan said as he began to walk away. As he said goodbye he took one last look at the girls he hoped would save them all.

All of the heroes, and new comers were sat on a hill away from the palace talking about how things had changed. Edmund however was the first to mention the war.

"Right be honest with me now, did we win the war?" The Pevensie's all leaned in slightly, all anticipating the news.

"Yes we did in 1945, but all is well between us and Germany now." Freya said happily as the English kings cried in victory. This brought smiles to the all of the girls' faces especially Lucy and Susan's, they knew how much they were worrying about the war back home. Once the excitment was over everyone layed down on the huge blanket they were previously and just enjoyed eachothers company. Soon enough though some of the guards asked them to return to the castle as it was begining to get dark.

While they walked ahead Susan would occasionally glance over her shoulder, she liked seeing her younger brother so happy and this was the happiest she'd seen him in a long time. Here he was laughing and smiling at the slobbering St Bernard galloping around his legs and at the giggling girl who was holding his hand. Since arrival of the red-haired and blonde girls, both kings seemed alot more happier, she just hoped they didn't get too serious because the girls wouldn't be here very long.


	5. Chapter 5

Ooooh enter the plot. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: no I don't own narnia.

The next morning, after a good nights sleep, Freya decided she was getting lazy so she changed into baggy shorts and a tight tank top then gathered up all of her equipment to take out to the garden. Bear padded along obediantly, carrying her boxing gloves in his mouth.

Once there, she set up the punch bag that she kept in her room and took off her shoes. After some stretches she put on the gloves and began training.

Roundhouse high. Jab. Side kick. Back fist. Round house mid. She repeated these twice more then finished with an axe kick to the top of the bag. Hunched over and panting, Freya didn't hear a person approaching her.

"That was good Freya, but now I need to practice my routine. Can you help?" Penny asked, also dressed in a tank top and leggings. Freya huffed and threw her gloves on the floor next to the punching bag.

"Fine let's do it." Freya said stretching her arms above her head. Penny placed the battery powered stereo, which Freya hadn't noticed before, on the grass and flicked through the tracks. When she found it she got into position beside Freya then first chords of 'My first kiss' by 3oh!3 blasted in the gardens.

Bear was laying casually off to the side as his owner and her friend danced and twirled. His ears perked up when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Slowly he creeped over to the bush. A small section of a human shadow could be seen so Bear barked and got the attention of the girls. Freya's head snapped to the side as she caught sight of the person leeping out of the bush and sprinting from the gardens.

"HEY!" She called as she took off after them. Penny followed close behind but could not keep up with the girl who ran every morning. As they were reaching the end of the long garden the stranger ran slightly up the wall then flipped themselves over. The girls skidded to a stop knowing they couldn't possibly get over the wall quick enough. They both shouted curse words when two guards came running up to them.

"What happened?" One asked. They told them about the stranger, then the guards went off to tell King Caspian. After that everybody was on high alert, all kept a look out for strange things. Though it didn't stop the Kings of old wanting to show the girls the sights of Narnia.

It was early morning when Lucy stopped by their room. After being invited in by Penny, Freya was still asleep with a sleeping Bear draped over her like a blanket. Lucy sat in the same chair as Edmund did on that first day and told the conscious teen of the kings' plans of taking them to Aslan's How. They talked for a little bit longer then Freya started to wake up. When she did Lucy informed her of the plan then left for the girls to get ready. Reluctently they chose their most outdoorsy dresses, they had had a couple of dresses made, and fixed their hair quickly before heading to the gardens to meet the kings and queen.

It didn't take terribly long and Bear had gotten quite alot of exercise but they were just nearing the edge of the wood when they noticed a few people on horses just entering the clearing on the other side of the wood. Since it was still early morning there was a fog curling itself around the edge of the woods, so camoflage was easy. The group waited until the strangers went into the How before entering the clearing.

'Whoever is having this meeting is an idiot' Edmund thought as he noticed the lack of guards. They got off the horses and walked to the back of the stone fortress.

"What the hell is going on? Nobody is supposed to be in the How, it's a fortress."Peter huffed. Edmund signalled for them to follow him through a camoflaged hole in the wall. As the group silently crawled through the hole they came to a large ledge just above the main room, the one that contained The Stone table.

Once everyone was out of the hole and laying flat on the ledge they noticed people starting to enter the room. Most of the people wore dark clothes and had weapons on hand, ranging from swords and bows and arrows to crossbows and axes.

The low buzz of conversation stopped when a tall induvidual entered the room. The man strode across the stone floor confidently though he didn't look any older than Edmund.

"Ah Master Dante it's about time. Now are you going to tell us your plan worked?" One of the men asked as 'Dante' sat down.

"No of course your not because it didn't. We almost got caught when you tried to make up for it aswell didn't we. Yes I know about that spy you sent into the castle yesterday, we all know. Especially the Kings and Queens." The stranger continued his rant for a little bit longer, that was until the leader of this meeting got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ha... you seem to have forgotten who your talking to Lorcan" Dante said threateningly. A loud hiss came from behind him and a brilliant silver snake slithered up to his master for him to be picked. The snake lauched itself at Lorcan and snapped it's fangs near his neck.

The pure terror on his face actually scared the kings and queen. But the shock on Penny and Freya's faces silently said that they knew something the others didn't.

"Now you know, Lorcan, what will happen if you question me. I also send a warning to people who spy on my meetings." Dante spoke the last bit loud enough for the group to hear. They got the hint so they crawled back out of the hole and hastily made their way back to the palace. Nobody spoke the entire ride, everyone was too freaked out for words, some more than others.

How was that? Review. Tell me how much you like it, hate it, love it? I don't mind just review.


	6. AN

I am sooooo sorry for not updating in AGES but i have no idea how to set out the next lot of chapters. I am honestly stuck, I have plenty of ideas I just can't put them into words so bear with me ok? I also have two weeks off from school soon so I will have lots of spare time to get something written. I also apologise if you thought this was a chapter.

SORRY.


	7. Chapter 6

Ah I updated. It was hard but I did it and don't worry I'm getting back into the story so there shouldn't be that long a wait again. Anyway there is a little bit of fluff in this chapter but honestly I'm not good at the lovey thing so please don't blame me. Also secrets are revealed.

The next day, everyone was preparing to leave for The How. Caspian and Susan were huddled away from the others, whispering angrily to each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Penny asked Lucy as she helped the queen prepare the horses. Lucy shrugged and continued with the horses. Once everything was done everyone got on their horses. Having no experience with horses, Penny and Freya shared with the kings of old.

The ride over was quiet and eerie, everyone was anxious as to what the young rebel wanted. The tunnels of the How were lit and rebel guards stood posted around the main room. As the group walked in they saw the host of the meeting sitting in a large chair at the back of the room.

"Ah...welcome kings and queens of Narnia. I am so very glad you decided to come." Dante said sweetly. Freya mentally gagged but kept a straight face. As he turned around to face them, the red-head saw realization dawn on her friends' face. Penny, being smart, kept her mouth shut.

"Penny it's lovely to see you again. Hello Freya. I know you remember who I am, don't you?" He asked slyly and approached Freya. Edmund noticed this and stepped in front of her, this earned a glare from the brown haired leader.

"Well let's get down to business shall we. I feel that Narnia isn't using it's full power, just think of all of things this land could accomplish. Mainly in the other world, if we took one section at a time we could soon take everything." He paused to let it sink in then continued.

"With your armies and my expertise we could rule everything. So... whadda ya say?"Dante stopped speaking and held out his hand to Caspian. Caspian looked at it in disbelief then glared at the teen.

"How could you even propose this suicidal idea. We have cross bows and swords, they have..." He stopped mid sentence, trying to remember the word Edmund had told him.

"Guns, how do we compete with guns?" Edmund finished. Dante glared at the black haired boy and huffed. Freya had been playing with her hair until now to keep her distracted but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Dante, can I speak to you privatly for a minute?" She asked confidently, recieving shocked looks from everyone except Penny, who knew exactly what her friend was doing.

The pair left the room and stood in the hallway.

"Ah Frey I missed you." He said leaning in to hug her but she pushed him away. Freya took a step back and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing Adam? How did you get here?" She asked angrily looking at her brown haired ex.

Adam sighed and told her the story of how he stumbled upon a cave awhile ago and it led him here. Then of how he rounded up all of the people who didn't want to be ruled by King Caspian and convinced them to make him their leader.

"So Freya, basically I want to rule Narnia and I also want you to rule with me, but I have noticed that King Edmund has a crush on you." He joked. Freya though didn't looked amused at all.

"You know why we broke up and there is no way I'm letting that happen again. Your just going to have to suck it up." She said stubbornly. Adam's cool facade slipped off and he scowled at the red-head.

"Fine, but just so you know as soon as I come to power my men won't hesitate to kill you." With that he walked back into the room, followed by an angry Freya who walked straight to Edmund and the group.

"You may leave now, seeing that you won't except my proposition but just so you know this isn't the last you've heard of me." 'Dante' warned, as he picked up his giant pet black mamba.

The group rode back to the castle, wary of the threat caused by the young rebel.

During the journey however, Edmund had noticed that Freya was distant and Bear was very agitated. After discovering the problem he urged his siblings to ride faster, since they were almost at the palace.

Upon arrival at the palace Edmund took her quickly to her room then waited for the inevitable to happen. Sure enough Freya dropped to the floor and shook. Edmund watched painfully but didn't approach her. He did ,though, time it. She shook for 3 minutes and 45 seconds, this worried Edmund since Penny told him that if it went on for longer than 5 minutes then something was wrong.

As soon as she woke up Edmund help her up and walked her over to her bed. Freya held her head as she sat on her bed. Edmund grabbed a wet cloth from her bedside table and placed it on her forehead.

"How do you feel?" He asked quiety, sitting in the chair beside the bed. Freya groaned.

"Like I've been hit by a bus. Did it happen infront of everyone?" She asked slowly, not wanting to know the answer. When Edmund shook his head, Freya gave a sigh of relief.

She layed back on her pillows, with the cloth still on her head, and closed her eyes. Then she reached over the space between her and Ed. He grabbed her hand and smoothed it slowly with his thumb, knowing she needed comforting.

After awhile he realized that Freya had fallen asleep so he placed the hand he had been holding onto the large St bernard that was snuggled next to her then walked out of the room, but not before kissing her gently on the forehead.

Sooooo. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? I don't mind just review and I will give more chapters.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I haven't updated I just fell out of the writing mood and couldn't find the concentration to write more than three words but here's the new chapter.

I would also like to apologise for the spelling mistakes in my previous chapters, my spell check is being a sod, I do proof them first but I don't notice all of the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and its characters blah blah so on so forth

* * *

When Freya awoke instead of seeing Edmund in her room, she saw Penny sitting on her own bed, reading a magazine. She huffed.

"The only bad thing about Narnia is that you can't buy me the new Kerrang magazines." Penny complained, throwing the old magazine on her friends' bed. Freya rolled her eyes and looked down at her clothes. It was the same dark green dress she wore when they went to Aslan's How. She got up then felt her head spin. Deciding she didn't want to wear a dress at the moment, she pulled on some black jogging bottoms and a baggy 'Welcome to the black parade' hoodie, she also just wore blue socks with cows on and no shoes. Penny raised an eyebrow at her friend but waved it off.

"We have some explaining to do, about you-know-who." Penny said, as she made for the door. Freya groaned but followed none the less.

"So, why did you go and talk to Dante? It seemed like you knew him." Peter asked cautiously. Freya groaned again then started to explain.

"His name isn't Dante, its Adam and I used to go out with him. He's not from Narnia, he's from our time." She said, and then watched painfully as realization dawned on her new friends' faces, especially Edmunds. Guilt ripped through her heart, even though she had nothing to feel guilty about.

While Penny and Freya were telling the royals about Adam a guard came in with a letter. Caspian took it and opened it hastily it read,

"Hello again you're majesties, I want you to know that the decision you made was the wrong decision and I'm going to make sure you regret it. It could happen when you least expect it. Freya..." Freya eyes snapped open when she heard her name.

"Due to our history and my feelings for you, I'm giving you one last chance to join me. If I receive no word from you then I shall assume it's a no and then get my revenge. Good day." Caspian finished bitterly. Filled with anger, he scrunched it into a ball and launched it into the fire.

From that moment on everyone was on high alert, they all slept with daggers under their pillows and they all stayed together. After hearing of Adam's threat, Edmund rarely left Freya's side; most of their time was spent talking about Freya and Penny's time. Everything about it intrigued Edmund, the technology, the music but most of all Freya's family. It was a rare occurrence when she would talk about them.

The only time she actually talked about her family was when Edmund noticed a black mark peaking just over the back of her dress.

Freya later told him it was tattoo. She had received it on her eighteenth birthday as a present from her father. Freya then showed him the whole tattoo. It was a huge ink wolf walking down her back. Then just by the tattoo wolf's front paws was a wolf cub, resting just above one of Freya's hip bones.

She then went on to tell him that it symbolised her mother, a fierce protector.

"She died protecting others. She worked as a medical soldier but her sector was attacked by the enemy and she died doing what she does best, saving others." Sobs wracked her frame as she continued to speak.

"She wanted to be a doctor when she retired from the army, she wanted to help more people and now she never will." Edmund soon wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and let her cry into his shoulder. A little while later they walked hand in hand through the halls, silently and peacefully until they heard shouting from around the corner.

"Please it's too dangerous for you to be fighting. There will be a battle but I won't let you be part of it." Caspian said in a raised voice but not yet a shout. They realised then that he was talking to Susan. Peter had told Penny and Freya that two years before they arrived Susan and Caspian had gotten married.

"You can't keep me out of this fight. What if someone I care about gets hurt? How am I supposed to deal with the guilt of knowing I wasn't there for them?" Susan argued back, now in a slightly louder voice than Caspian.

"How would I deal with the guilt I would feel if you got hurt or worse?" Caspian yelled in a final tone. Footsteps were heard, they were loud so Edmund assumed they were Caspian's' so he went to comfort his sister.

As they rounded the corner, Freya took one look at Susan and started grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Announcing she was going for a walk, Freya left to talk to Caspian.

She found him in the castle library, sitting at a desk with his head in his hands. Freya walked stealthily over and stood, looking intimidating, over him with her arms crossed.

"So when were you planning to tell everybody?" She said in a mock-angry voice. He looked up slightly shocked but soon realised what she was talking about.

"Oh...um...Argh I don't know all this stuff with Dante is stressing us out, we didn't what to stress you lot out as well." He said with an exhausted sigh. Freya nodded contently.

"Is that why you won't let her fight?" Caspian nodded and got out of his chair.

"I think Susan and I need to make an announcement don't you?" Freya nodded excitedly and followed the king out of the library.

After they left the library they rounded up the rest of the group, which consisted of Penny, Peter, and Edmund. Susan, Caspian and Freya were already there.

"Hi everyone, Susan and I have an announcement...there's going to be an heir!" Caspian said proudly. Penny and Lucy squealed excitedly. Peter paled slightly but smiled broadly, he liked the idea of being an uncle. Edmund smiled politely and hugged his sister and brother-in law.

In all of the excitement no one noticed Edmund slip away, except Freya. She had noticed that while everyone was fussing over Susan and her unborn child, Edmund had looked really down so she followed him.

Freya found the sulking boy in their spot in the garden. Without saying anything Freya went and sat next to him then put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly, Edmund didn't answer for a while.

"I'm coming with you." He said quietly.

"What?" Freya had no idea what he meant. Edmund lifted his head and said again,

"When you go home, I'm coming too. All of this new technology and everything amazes me and quite frankly, I'm not needed here." Edmund smiled bitterly.

"Ever since I first came to Narnia, Peter's always been one step ahead of me. Then when we came back it wasn't just Peter, it was Caspian too." He stopped to take a breath and to sneak a look at Freya.

"I don't hate them for it, they're my brothers and I love them but I can't help but feel...like I don't need to be here anymore. I'm not needed anymore. Please say I can come with you and Penny." Freya could see in his eyes that he meant every word. She gave a nod, kissed him softly on the lips then rested her head on his chest.

Ok I'm going to end it there because the next part I would like to give fair warning too. I've been having trouble with a certain character so I have to take drastic measures, when you read it please don't hunt me down. It will be necessary to the story. Review please I'm almost to 10 reviews. WOO mile stone.


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of your reviews. Every time I get a review I feel I must work harder to bring a new chapter. And here it is!

This is a short chapter; I just wanted to give you something. Here it is. As a warning this was heartbreaking to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own

Peter was walking through the gardens casually; his thoughts were of being an uncle. He was so immersed in his thoughts he almost didn't see a silver shimmer in one of the nearby bushes. Curious he walked over to it with his sword ready. When it started to move he swung down with his sword but was unsuccessful and ended up with his sword embedded into the ground.

His curiosity quickly changed to fear when the shimmer hissed, for he knew this thing was dangerous and deadly. Peter stood very still and listened intently, the only sounds he could make out were two teens laughing close by. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he thought of his brother and the deadly shimmering snake. He also remembered Adam's warning to the very girl that was laughing alongside his brother.

Peter ran as fast as he could over to where Edmund and Freya were sitting but before he got there he heard a fearful gasp. When Peter did get there Freya and Edmund were on their feet and backed into a tree. Bear was barking madly and baring his teeth at the long silver snake that was slowly closing in on them.

The snake rose up with its head in the air and slowly picked its target, Freya's leg. Coiling itself, the mamba didn't hesitate to spring forward with all its strength and sink its fangs into...Bear. A scream of anguish passed Freya's lips as her loyal Bear jumped in front of the striking snake. Its fangs sank into the flesh of his neck then sprang back when the poison had been injected.

Edmund wasted no time in unsheathing his sword and, as soon as the snake let go of Bear, sliced the shimmering killer in half. Freya was on her knees comforting the dog as he howled in pain. She too was sobbing and howling, even after guards had come to investigate, even after Penny had come and embraced her. After five minutes though she had asked everyone to leave, because she knew Bear wouldn't have long left. By now Bear had stopped howling and moving but was still breathing, just barely.

Freya sat quietly now, smoothing his head and talking softly.

"You always were smarter than most dogs so I know you're listening. Every seizure, every lonely day you were always there for me. I always knew I was going to have to let you go, you were so close to retirement, to a relaxing life. I will never find another dog as good as you, I hope you know that." And then, just like she expected, Bear took his last breath. Freya leaned down and kissed his nose, at the same time whispered,

"Sleep soundly for I will get my revenge." With that she laid her head on his furry tummy, a sob building in her chest as the thump thump noise she was so accustomed to hearing was missing.

After a while Edmund couldn't take it anymore and walked back over to Freya. It broke his heart to see her sobbing over Bear's body, so he knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. Everyone gathered shortly, Penny came and laid her head on Bears unmoving stomach and Lucy knelt next to his head as tears ran down her cheeks.

"If only I was quicker I might have saved him." She whispered as she sub consciously touched her cordial.

"I want to bury him here, if you don't mind. He loved it here, the space, the animals and the people." Freya said once she had stopped sobbing. Caspian nodded his approval and they proceeded to have a small funeral for the beloved dog.

Freya spent the rest of the day next to the final resting place of Bear, the canine protector.

Please don't give me bad reviews, it had to be done. It was tough to have him go everywhere with Freya. He's in a better place now. Anyway Review please.


	10. AN sorry

Hi! I'm sooooo sorry about not updating in ages but it's been a lot harder when the chapters haven't been pre-written. Anyway I'm almost halfway through the next chapter but I'm not sure when I'll get it up.

I also want you guys' opinion on which story I should put on here next. One is a Young Justice story with RobinxOC.

The other I just had to write after seeing X Men First Class. It's BansheexOC.

So tell me which one you guys want in a review and the most requested one I'll pick and write as many chapters as I can. Oh and I can't promise the new story will be on anytime soon because I want to write all of the chapters first so you don't have to wait so long.

Only the best for my readers!


	11. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry but I'm putting this story on hiatus. Don't worry I will continue it but I'm really stuck at the moment. I have the ending planned out but I just need to get there. I will also end up putting another story on within the next couple of months so that's something to look forward to.

I am sorry readers.

Froggy-chan


End file.
